1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor lighting fixtures and more particularly pertains to a new lighting fixture device for a building structure for allowing a user to easily and quickly decorate one's building structure with lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of outdoor lighting fixtures is known in the prior art. More specifically, outdoor lighting fixtures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,692,993; 5,813,751; 3,569,691; 4,128,863; 5,513,081; and Des. 397,818.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new lighting fixture device for a building structure. The inventive device includes an elongate storage unit having a top, bottom, and side walls, and also having a storage compartment therein with the bottom wall having an opening disposed therethrough and with the elongate storage unit being adapted to securely mount to the building structure; and also includes a cover member being removably closed over the opening of the elongate storage unit; and further includes a light-emitting assembly being removably stored in the elongate storage unit; and also includes an assembly for securely supporting the light-emitting assembly in the elongate storage unit.
In these respects, the lighting fixture device for a building structure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to easily and quickly decorate one's building structure with lights.